


You want a (revolution) [podfic]

by elentari7



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Capella, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, F/M, Gavroche is more competent than you are, Grantaire and Bossuet fight but also love each other, M/M, Marius is a fuzzy duckling, Miscommunication, Multi, Oblivious Enjolras, Other, Pining, Slow Burn, genderqueer Bahorel, Éponine is so done with everyone's drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elentari7/pseuds/elentari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely SecondSecret, whose writing has taken over my life. <3</p><p>I have never done something like this before and don't exactly know the standard procedure, but my schedule at the moment (grrrrrr finals week) is such that I can only record and edit a chapter at a time. So this is going to be going up as separate chapters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With your thirst and with my hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454541) by [SecondSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSecret/pseuds/SecondSecret). 



> For the lovely SecondSecret, whose writing has taken over my life. <3
> 
> I have never done something like this before and don't exactly know the standard procedure, but my schedule at the moment (grrrrrr finals week) is such that I can only record and edit a chapter at a time. So this is going to be going up as separate chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Alive", from Next to Normal, by Brian Yorkey and Tom Kitt. Performed by Aaron Tveit.

[Chapter 1: what might be](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1cyucdwxtxw0nx2/t&h_1_what_might_be.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the gratuitous mispronunciation of French names, it's been years since I even tried to speak French, please correct me if you can. (I stand by pronouncing the acronyms in English, though, since the ABC are on an American college campus and R is a(n American) little shit making a pun no one will get.)
> 
> Other constructive criticisms would also be welcomed! As I said, I've never done a podfic before and this one is gonna be a lengthy process, so there will be time to make changes.
> 
> elentari7's (and apparently R's) Recipe for Performing "I'm Alive":  
> 1) ensnare other characters  
> 2) seduce audience  
> 3) molest set  
> Serve hot.  
> [As demonstrated by face- and voice-cast Enjolras, and N2N OBC member, Aaron Tveit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NSnrvGT7T0)
> 
> (If you would like to join me in squeeing over Aaron Tveit's freakin' textbook belting technique and general ferocity, check out the video of [him in the studio recording the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjpH15kuTps) :D )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 Miles (Railroaders' Lament), by Hedy West. Performed by Peter, Paul & Mary.

[Chapter 2: know that i am gone](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2hstedym2a49ie4/t&h_2_know_that_i_am_gone.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else been subjected to the beam-of-light metaphor a lot in voice lessons? I am very nostalgically fond of that metaphor.
> 
> Apologies for the occasionally clumsy editing, hope it wasn't too weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fever, cover by Peggy Lee

[Chapter 3: light up when you call my name](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sib035w0lhjgdv1/t%26h%203%20light%20up%20when%20you%20call%20my%20name.wav?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alllllll of the French names. Allllllll of the mangling. I am so sorry.
> 
> R, because he's R, thinks it'd be more fun to perform  the original version of Fever by Little Willie John,  which is basically a little less cute and a little more explicitly about a guy wanting to have sex with a hot girl.
> 
> The song about dead soldiers and their wives (which 'Ponine quotes at Gavroche at the end) is called Sixteen Military Wives by the Decemberists,  the AWESOME arrangement of which by Yale Out of the Blue  is here performed by the AWESOME face- and voice-cast Bossuet, Carter Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've Just Seen a Face by The Beatles, arranged and performed by Yale Out of the Blue

[Chapter 4: never been aware](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a8rs2hzbdpxqrpu/t&h_4_never_been_aware.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As SecondSecret said, it's about time we get some a cappella music into this a cappella fic! 
> 
> Confession time: I had never, ever watched Mean Girls before. So, congrats, SecondSecret, you are expanding my pop culture education one [ Youtube clip ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIIiaa1HkAk) at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juramidam, by Nick Mulvey

[Chapter 5: bring you back your thirst](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v6v29llv2dwfkxx/t&h_5_bring_you_back_your_thirst.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah guys I am so excited to finally get to this song, I think it might be my favorite in the fic and I wasn't even aware of its *existence* until this fic--SecondSecret again expanding my cultural horizons. ("This song" being  Juramidam  , in case that wasn't clear.) (Also the song from which the fic title is taken!) That guitar part...
> 
> Ok, just needed to get that out of my system.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Faster Kill Pussycat" by Paul Oakenfold, ft. Brittany Murphy

[Chapter 6: when the party ends](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1odynl5le5bmlb/t&h_6_when_the_party_ends.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courf would absolutely  dress as this for his birthday,  yes? Yes. 
> 
> Sorry for the sloppy editing on this one, guys, hopefully the next one's better. :/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mykonos", by Fleet Foxes. Arranged and performed by the Michigan G-Men.

[Chapter 7: don't need to turn me away](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6z9o55s4zzsd3je/t&h_7_don't_need_to_turn_me_away.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jehan's song about the war toy industry,  "Hey Ho, So It Goes"  by David Carter (here performed by Tracy Grammer), is great and y'all should give it a listen.
> 
> I cannot find the clip for you guys, but R's struggle dealing with shirtless Enjolras is very real and inspired by reactions to scenes from Graceland wherein Aaron Tveit goes about his early-morning mundane routine in nothing but his underwear. It is a great show and I highly recommend it to everyone. (Not just for the shirtlessness, I promise, come squee over the characters with me anytime you like.)
> 
> This is another favorite-song chapter :) SecondSecret and I have very recently spent significant time attempting to harmonize to Mykonos, perhaps with less success than the G-Men, but no less enthusiasm <3 (Their arrangement can be found on Spotify--go forth and listen on repeat!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: panic attack, mention of suicidal ideation, semi-deliberate self-injury.
> 
> "The Boxer", by Simon & Garfunkel. Arranged and performed by the Yale Whiffenpoofs.

[Chapter 8: places only they would know](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ge6w9crzx7fx7r3/t&h_8_places_only_they_would_know.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be over in the corner, snuggling Joly. Feel free to join.
> 
> Please accept, as a pick-me-up, [Sam Barks (celebrity face-cast Éponine) as Velma in Chicago. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQ4Fq6LP_kQ) Also, Aaron Tveit in Rent performing [What You Own ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n964OceIGhI) with Skylar Astin as Mark. (Perhaps not the best sense of what Roger the character sounds like, but an excellent sense of how Enjolras sings it :) )
> 
> Alternately, you could go listen to the Whiffs (I used class of 2015 but there are a gazillion options on Youtube) sing The Boxer on repeat. (This is the song in competition with Mykonos for favorite a cappella arrangement, and SecondSecret is responsible for the presence of both in my life.) I shall probably be listening along, attempting to harmonize, bring more tissues if you care to join me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ony the Good Die Young", by Billy Joel

[Chapter 9: laugh with the sinners](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u4e2es9cdbven9s/t&h_9_laugh_with_the_sinners.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Aaron Tveit singing She's Always A Woman. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu0-2KfKE3c) Do come swoon over his falsetto with me, I am _always_ game.
> 
> And, in the continuing saga of my pop-cultural education via SecondSecret, the writing of this chapter precipitated my very first listen-through of Uptown Funk. Am I caught up yet???


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many songs. Oh my goodness.

[Chapter 10: Family Weekend Concert](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n2rz7jymry4a61f/t&h_10_Family_weekend.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my apologies for my attempts to sing pop music, I am terrible at this genre, do not judge the boys by me.
> 
> [ Here's a Youtube playlist of their set ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL95UocHoWZbD4qT_eodZwIf7ZWvCY0_DZ) (as close to the recordings I used in the podfic, which are courtesy of SecondSecret, as I could get it), and a complete list, since 'Ponine doesn't seem to care much about who wrote what but I am anal:
> 
> 1\. Only the Good Die Young, by Billy Joel. (The Washington University Pikers have a fun arrangement, included in the playlist.)
> 
> 2\. Mykonos, by Fleet Foxes (Youtube) arranged and performed by the Michigan G-Men (Spotify).
> 
> 3\. Cheating, by John Newman, arranged and performed by Yale Out of the Blue (featuring Carter Michael, the face- and voice-cast Bossuet!) 
> 
> 4\. Should I Stay, by Gabrielle. (I slipped the Blackpool scene with David Tennant and Sarah Parrish singing it into the playlist because it makes me cackle with glee. Blackpool is so much fun, y'all.)
> 
> 5\. Long Black Road, by ELO. (I messed this one up, sorry. :/)
> 
> 6\. The Arabic version of Do You Hear the People Sing. (The video includes their adjoining performance of Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, and both are *beautiful*, all y'all should watch. The first female and second male soloists for Empty Chairs and the second soloist for DYHtPS are my favorites. ...As for the fact that the ABC is singing a song from Les Mis...uhhhh...LOOK! ISN'T THE ARABIC VERSION LOVELY AND INSPIRING???)
> 
> 7\. Say It's Possible, by Terra Naomi. (Also in the playlist, an acoustic version performed in front of a webcam by...well, not a broke teenager, but the artist herself :) )
> 
> 8\. Icarus, by Bastille. (My knowledge of Bastille is extremely (*extremely*) limited, but this song is probably my favorite of theirs just for the opening. Well. That and the fact that R would totally fucking ROCK this song. I have lotsa feelings about R and this song.)
> 
> 9\. Use Somebody, by Kings of Leon, arranged and performed by Yale Out of the Blue.
> 
> 10\. Many Moons, by Janelle Monáe: "I imagined many moons in the sky, lighting the way to freedom" ~Cindi Mayweather, android, Metropolis series (which hopefully helps explain the Official Short Film? A little?) Oh, Enjolras. Honey. I know you love this song, but you and your voice are just...really really white. *ruffles his hair* *is probably made to regret it*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains frank, book-canon-compliant discussion of suicidal ideation
> 
> "Should I Stay" by Gabrielle.  
> 

[Chapter 11: not the perfect match](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/74twnlf2ow48ou0/t&h_11_not_the_perfect_match.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R's drunken preference for names beginning with E is straight from [ George Blagden, Captain of the E/R Ship. ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1d54de2d1ad6abe4f870c0a41bbce2dc/tumblr_mh47jg95JY1rpaqwao2_540.png)
> 
> Recording this chapter got me obsessed with R's Avengers!ABC casting, so I made [ a poster. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3742294/chapters/9167368) In MS Word, so it's not, you know, quality. Just funny. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Many Moons" by Janelle Monáe

[Chapter 12: can't stop your heart from hanging on](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ewxvck5783zrb4k/t&h_12_can't_stop_your_heart_from_hanging_on.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after SecondSecret posted this chapter, I walked into my Science Fiction lecture to find the professor playing [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgbzNHVg0c) on the projector. His excuse: "Janelle Monáe is awesome." I tend to agree.  
> (The Metropolis concept series is actually pretty cool and totally relevant to a SciFi class but who needs actual reasons?)
> 
> The Team-R-vs.-Team-E incident is narrated in full in [ chapter 3 of You come crashing in ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3624852/chapters/8102505), the companion piece to t&h. There's a bear trap involved somehow.
> 
> The scary-woman-in-scary-love song referred to by Courf is [ Walk Away ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GAq2JexaKc), by Cosette face-cast Dia Frampton. ;)
> 
> And, because I just learned that this was a thing (and promptly got very confused about the _real_ Day of the Barricades in 1588 when I tried to google it), Happy Barricade Day, everyone! Let us celebrate with plenty of [ song ](https://vimeo.com/63545994) and no dying!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Red", by Taylor Swift

[Chapter 13: already flying through the freefall](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vamzr9rgrd9hmam/t&h_13_already_flying_through_the_freefall.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter-specific lyrics are at the end this time--using at the beginning left me nothing to end with. :/
> 
> Anyway, happy Barricade Day pt. 2! Have some Taylor Swift! (A lot of Taylor Swift. This chapter caused me to listen to more Taylor Swift in a week than I have in all the years I've known of her existence, combined. Hopefully I did not screw any of the songs up too badly. :) )
> 
> E's song choice is Inspired By Real Events (i.e. [ Aaron Tveit's Radio In My Head concert rendition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ttEmhCzw8s)), as is R's stereotypical-male-serenade (i.e. [ George Blagden's Youtube rendition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZMScOsHykQ)). :DDD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dancing On My Own", by Robyn

[Chapter 14: just gonna dance all night](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yh80rq03werntp9/t%26h%2014%20just%20gonna%20dance%20all%20night.wav?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R's birthday is detailed [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3624852/chapters/8342911), from E's point of view, and everyone should read it because it is adorable and heart-melty. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dance Dance", by Fall Out Boy

[Chapter 15: if they knew how misery loved me](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eok39ib5dffhr1m/t&h_15_if_they_knew_how_misery_loved_me.wav)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Know Him So Well", by Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, and Tim Rice. Performed by Julia Murney and Sutton Foster.

[Chapter 16: wanting far too much for far too long](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0y63dj903z8jeli/t&h_16_wanting_far_too_much_for_far_too_long.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of I Know Him So Well used here is the one recommended by the author, from the 2003 benefit concert of Chess, in which Julia Murney and Sutton Foster are both glorious (though my personal favorite is the [ version by John Barrowman and Daniel Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8az1gFoZp4c) because mmmmm John Barrowman's voice, it's just not fair).
> 
> Chess is an odd little musical that never seems to have the same plot twice but does contain multiple songs [ excellent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J1zN7PwPL8) for [ wallowing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E26urLysvuk), plus at least one actually heartrending song (not mentioned in this chapter but [ hnnnnngh Adam Pascal's breath control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYyqeIx1bNY)) and at least one [ rather uncomfortable but incredibly catchy song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9mwELXPGbA) evidently favored by Thénardier's criminal associates (beware racism, really cheesy chess jokes, a bizarrely squeaky Murray Head, and a ton of trippy 80s weirdness).


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Paralyzer", by Finger Eleven.

[Chapter 17: wanna make you move](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/275lfx2ccdhl7dj/t&h_17_wanna_make_you_move.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the awful matchmaking suggestions in this chapter are verbatim from the group brainstorming session on the topic. Outtakes from said session include: 
> 
> \- send notes to their rooms signed with each other's names  
> \- get Courf a boombox which he could carry around everywhere, playing smooth sax  
> \- get Bahorel to dress up like a Kaiju  
> \- prolonged campaign of stealing things from one and planting them on the other  
> \- [a debate over whether a fishing pole or a boom stick would be a better tool for manipulating mistletoe over moving targets]  
> \- sing "Baby It's Cold Outside" at the holiday party and immediately start arguing over whether it promotes rape culture  
> \- "...somebody on the sidewalk outside is playing smooth sax now, guys"  
> \- "THE SMOOTH SAX KNOWS. THE SMOOTH SAX WAITS. THE SMOOTH SAX IS PATIENT."


	18. a daughter of the race of Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: domestic violence, a young (but not under-eighteen) girl sleeping with an older man when she would prefer not to, mention of human trafficking and sex work.
> 
> "Stranger to the Rain" from Children of Eden, by Stephen Schwartz. Performed by Hannah Hustad.

[Chapter 18: a daughter of the race of Cain](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b20wtnvaw25bmex/t&h_18_a_daughter_of_the_race_of_Cain.wav)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children of Eden is a musical based on the Book of Genesis, which never got to Broadway (though it's now very popular as a school musical) and was generally poorly reviewed, which... well. In terms of Biblical Stephen Schwartz musicals, Godspell's definitely the way to go. (Or hopefully soon Prince of Egypt, WHO ELSE IS EXCITED ABOUT THAT???) But then, there's this song. Which aside from generating a lot of feels is, as SecondSecret put it, one of the most Éponine songs ever.
> 
> And with that, I bring you the end of Part 1! In celebration, as it were, of my finishing my marathon reread of the brick, complete with translation tweaks and researched footnotes (since for some godforsaken reason the Modern Library edition of the Wilbour translation doesn't have any). Hopefully it is not the end of this podfic (I...did not think about how long this was gonna be when I started), but I may wait to start in on parts [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3624852/chapters/8003484) and [3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4225680/chapters/9555492%22) until more chapters of them exist. À plus tard, mes amis!


End file.
